To Be With The One and Only
by TsumetaiEyes
Summary: Misao is disturbed by her nightmares, but ends up finding the truth behind the ice shield.


**Disclaimers:** Rurouni Kenshin was created by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own any of the characters, even if I wanted to. (Dream on!) I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes ONLY!

**Author's notes:** Hello… Oniwabanshu here, with yet another fanfiction.

To Be With The One and Only:

It was still in the midst of night. Misao found herself waking up to yet another dream, or nightmare, rather.

'What if…?' She thought laying on her futon, finding herself wondering about Aoshi. 'What if all those nightmares came true? Then is it true Aoshi-sama is really going to leave again?' Misao asked herself in confusion. Her train of thoughts and worries left her to no end. 'What if something did happen to him when he left?' Misao couldn't bare the thought of her Aoshi-sama leaving again. Misao got up and left her room.

"What am I doing here?" She asked herself, standing alone, outside of Aoshi's bedroom. As she was about to slid the shoji open, she immediately retreated to her room before Aoshi wakes up and sees her standing there. Misao took a seat by the window, feeling the calmness of the wind. "What if nothing happened?" She asked herself. "Then I'll be making a fool of myself in front of him." Misao heaved a sigh. 'Would that be worse than not knowing if something happened, and to live with the constant strain of waiting to find out?' She thought again and again.

Thought Misao was still troubled, she force herself to rest until morning, hoping she wouldn't have anymore nightmares.

Misao woke up a few hours later, again, because of the disturbing dream. After deciding not to sleep anymore, she threw on a yukata and left her room to see if Aoshi was still there.

Misao hears Okina's voice coming from inside of Aoshi's room. Wondering what they may be talking about, Misao stands outside his door. Just as Misao got there, Okina slides open shoji.

"Ohayo Jiya!" Misao greeted, faking a huge smile, hoping he wouldn't be asking questions and prying into her thoughts.

"Ohayo, Misao-chan" Okina greeted back.

"Ohayo, Aoshi-sama" Misao greeted, then turned to Okina, seeming as though she really wanted to talk to him, before he goes off.

"Misao-" Aoshi called, sitting in his meditation position.

Misao stiffly turned around to look at him. "Nani?" She asks, as though she was her usual self.

"Is something wrong?" Aoshi ask in his usual monotone.

"Iie…" Misao lied. "I'll be right back with your tea…" She told him, leaving an excuse to walk out. She didn't want to talk about or tell anyone any of the strange dreams, since it will only bother her more.

Misao left his room and closed the doors behind. "How did that happen?" She mumbled to herself, entering the kitchen. 'I should stay too long.' she told herself

Misao got the tea for Aoshi and was ready to bring it to his room. "Where's Jiya?" She asked Okon. She noticed it was a bit quiet for this morning.

"Oh…I sent him to do me an errand. He'll be back soon, that is… unless he goes chasing off girls again." Okon replied quickly, heading back to the dining area to serve the guests.

Misao let out a grin and headed back to Aoshi's room. She had told herself not to stay in his room long, since it may give Aoshi a strange feeling.

Misao walked into Aoshi's room and poured his tea along with some snacks.

"Misao-" Aoshi called her. "I know something's bothering you…" He commented quickly, before Misao was able to make her way out of his room.

"What makes you say that?" Misao asked, turning to him.

"I heard you coming to my room last night." He stated coldly.

"I did?" Misao questioned, as though she knew nothing about it.

Aoshi stared her down. Misao finally gave up and took a seat in front of him.

Aoshi drank his tea, waiting for Misao to start confessing.

"I-I" Misao began, unsure of what to say to him. "I guess I must have been dreaming, if I walked to your room." She slowly commented.

"Yume?" Aoshi asked curiously.

"Fine, if you want to know, I had a nightmare," Misao blurted out. "I saw that you left the Aoiya again." Misao confessed quickly, getting up from her seat.

Aoshi was shocked from what he had heard. He stood up, and blocked Misao's exit

"Aoshi-sa" Misao began, but was cut off when he placed his fingers on her lips. Misao finally calmed down and sat back on the floor.

"Since when did you have that dream?" He asked her curiously.

"About a week… since you returned from… who knows where…" Misao slowly answered. "I didn't want you to go that time…afraid… you wouldn't return." She said sadly.

"Misao, I'll never leave you," Aoshi promised her. He leaned forward and kissed her, after catching her off guard.

"Since when do you do that?" Misao asked playfully.

"You'll never know." Aoshi smirked, leaving Misao pouting. "But I will never leave you…Misao-mine."

"Aishite'ru Aoshi."

End

Author's Notes: Yup… another one-shot. Hope you liked it. Please review, now that you have read. The reason for this fanfic was to attempt a challenge posted at Meijitales. Finally rumaged through my piles of fanfic and came across this one, which I had forgotten to post here. -falls- (Completed: 4/25/05)


End file.
